


Champion

by Box15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pokemon
Genre: But don't hold your breath, Gen, Kinda, Originally this was around 100 words long so I've fleshed it out a little as you can see, i'm not great with multi chapter stuff, if not it still works on it's own, the rest of the battle will be added at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: The end of your journey is here. The final battle between you and the Champion is about to begin. It's been a long road getting here, but it'll be a longer road back if you fail.





	

Liepard fell to the ground with a solid thud, Zoroark sliding out from the dust soon after. It grinned as it’s feet stopped glowing white. They returned to their normal colour, as the Low Sweep stopped being used. Momentarily, Grimsley looked surprised. “Astonishing..” Reaching out, he returned Liepard to it’s Pokeball. 

But he soon recovered, returning to his calm demeanor. “You’ve defeated every member of the Elite Four, congratulations.” He sat back down, tired from the heated battle. “But, it isn’t over yet. There is one more opponent to whom you must prove your strength.” He closed his eyes, smiled, and gestured towards the warp pad. “Check the statue in the central plaza, and continue to the final room.” 

Tipping the brim of my hat, I thanked him for his time and the battle. Calling for Zoroark to follow me, I left behind the flame lit room as I warped back to the central room. The golden statue in the center now had a blue aura to it, the floor around it a striking electric blue. Zoroark looked up at me, waiting for my next command. 

I knew better than rush straight into my meeting with the Champion. Calling out my whole team, I gave them the much needed affection and medical attention they needed whilst I calmed myself down. Brushing through Arcanine’s thick fur, I thought about my strategy. Using mostly Dragon types, sending out Altaria first would be a bad idea. I’d heard from a friend that the champion packs an Aggron, Lapras and Archeops too. So using Arcanine first was also a bad idea. Weighing up all the options, starting out with Samurott seemed like the best idea. 

Stroking Samurott’s whiskers, I reassured him that he’d do his best and that we’d win. Then, I returned the whole team and fixed their Pokeballs to my belt. There was no point waiting around any longer. Stepping up to the blue glowing statue, the entire structure sunk into the ground, taking me with it. After a while, we landed in a bright, golden room. 

Moving out from behind the statue, I was greeted by the sight of a ginormous golden staircase. It towered up so high that I couldn’t see what was on the flat surface at the top. What I could see was a small break with four pillars protruding out of it, before the stairs continued. I resisted the urge to huff as I started the ascent. As I climbed, I found that there was in fact two of these breaks. I was beginning to think that this was more a physical test than it was one of battling skill. 

Finally reaching the summit, I found what looked like a temple. Striking patterns were carved into the walls of this green topped, pillared building. While it was undoubtedly grand, I couldn’t help but feel that was out of place in Unova. The rest of the region was so modern, so familiar. But this building looked like it was dropped in from a far off land. Maybe it was just an old building? It seemed reminiscent of the Relic Castle ruins. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. But no matter, it was distracting me.  
Entering the building, I was greeted by gold titled… everything. The pillars, the floor, the walkway. The only thing that wasn’t like this were the edges of the walkway, which were silver lined. And to top it all off, there was yet another staircase. On the outside, the building didn’t even look tall enough for there to be two floors. Maybe the designer just had a weird obsession. 

As I climbed them, the room grew darker and darker until I reached the top. What I caught my eye first was the statue of what looked to be an ancient dragon. Framed by the vertical planetary model, the glow of the stars on the wall made the statue appear dark and imposing in contrast. On the model, the four planets spun slowly, and I realised that they represented the elite four members. I was so enthralled by its grandeur, it took me a moment to notice the Champion, standing in the dark by the foot of the statue. 

Dressed in a puffy pink dress, her ribbons and the sheer fabric attached to the hemline glowed with the light of the stars passing through it. Her headpiece glittered in the light. She was dressed so playfully, yet she was the most powerful trainer in the region. Suddenly, the reality of the situation became all too real. 

This was really it, the final test. My whole journey up to this point had led up to this moment, and it flashed before my eyes. If I had to take on the Elite Four again, after all I’d been through on my journey… It would be crushing. I don’t know if I’d have the guts to do it all again. 

But if I won, my life would equally change forever. The champion of Unova, just think of it. Standing in this room, claiming it as my own. Finally being properly authorised to do the crime fighting I’d always enjoyed during my journey. Being an inspiration to young trainers across the world. It sounded pretty great. 

“Welcome, challenger!” She called out to me, her voice expressive and happy. Determined. Already, she had more energy than ¾ of the Elite Four. The lights turned on all of a sudden, allowing me to see her properly. Spotlights from the floor gave off beams of light that turned night to day. She looked confident. This was going to be heated. Reaching to my side, I clutched Samurott’s Pokeball. 

She sensed my eagerness to start and reached for her own Pokeball. “I’ve been waiting for this, so brace yourself! I’m Iris, the Pokemon League Champion, and I’m going to defeat you!” 

Stepping forward, the room seemed to melt away as she poised herself for battle. The floor and sky became equally dark once more. Beams of light raced around our feet and stars twinkled all around us. They looked as if they were close enough to touch. It really did feel like we were in space. 

Unfazed, she hurled out her first Pokeball onto the field and from it burst a harsh white light. Hydreigon roared as it flew above me, circling the room, clearly it was familiar with the space like room. Arriving back in front of Iris, it gestured for me to make my move. I reached for my Pokeball. The final test had only just begun.


End file.
